The Dragon Soul
by ViKtoricus
Summary: When Squall was collecting Dragon Fangs for his Lionheart Gunblade, he killed a Blue Dragon. This is the story of that Blue Dragon...
1. Prologue

The Dragon Soul

Prologue

They finally found it, a Blue Dragon, and it was ravenous, hungry for human meat. It was greatly immune to the cold temperatures of the Bika Snowfields. This was a hunting session of Squall, Zell, and Irvine. It was Irvine's sharp eye that spotted it first.

"There it is!" Irvine shouted.

Squall and Zell then immediately looked into the direction where Irvine was pointing at. Upon seeing it, the two men... or rather, boys, drew their weapons with finesse. It must be kept in mind, though, that Zell's weapons were his mere fists, and by drawing his weapons, he merely posed into a boxing stance.

The dragon too spotted them, and upon doing so, it roared viciously to establish its dominance. It must also be kept in mind, that these Blue Dragons walk upright, almost human-like. It calmly walked towards the three boys.

"This'll take one shot," said Irvine, as he aimed his shotgun towards the belly of the beast.

"Don't waste your bullets, bro! I'll handle this!" said Zell. He then stepped forward.

"Get yourself ready!"

"Indeed."

?

"What the f***!?" said Irvine. "Do Blue Dragons talk?"

It was noticeable in this moment that even though a most unusual thing happened, Squall didn't give a shit.

"Whatever. Just kill it." he said.

"Huh!? But dude!" said Zell.

Then the dragon spoke.

"Whoah, whoah, hey! Don't be so bloodthirsty! I mean no harm!"

The beast's body language became friendly, at least in human standards. It, however, did not in any way charm Squall.

Squall stepped forward, gripping tightly his Flame Saber Gunblade (some kind of badass sword.).

"I'm sorry. But I need your fangs. I have to kill you." he said.

"Whoah! Hey! Come on, man!" said the beast.

"Yo, dude, don't be so cold, man," said Zell.

Irvine had a spark of mercy.

"Blue dragons don't normally talk. We should listen to this one," Irvine said.

Squall facepalms. Then the beast spoke further.

"I'm not here to fight, guys. Don't you find it strange that a wild monster can talk?"

… _After dreaming of being Laguna, I don't know if I can find anything strange anymore, _Squall thoughts to himself.

"Look, you Blue Dragons are rare, and I don't wanna go through another ten hours looking for one that doesn't talk. Stay still and I'll make your death quick," said Squall.

"Well, Squall's the boss. Sorry buddy," said Zell.

"Yo, what!?" shouted the dragon. Fear was starting to crawl in its skin. "Please don't kill me!"

"Irvine, do it please." said Squall.

"You got it."

Irvine shot the beast with an armor-piercing bullet, killing it instantly.

"... Hey, Squall," said Zell. "Don't T-Rexaurs have the same fangs as these guys?"

"... Oh... yeah."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Meldor. In the prologue of this novel, I was the soul of the dragon that those three SeeDs from Balamb Garden killed for its fangs. I think they killed me because they needed my fangs to make a weapon or something. Anyway, this is my story.

On Earth, there are many kinds of monsters. Some monsters, like the Bite Bug and the Red Bat are really weak. You can kill them with a fly-swatter. Seriously, that kid with a blue t-shirt who was jogging round and round Balamb Garden could kill them. There are also the strong ones, like the Ruby Dragons and the T-Rexaurs. I belong in this category. I was a Blue Dragon; not quite as strong as a T-Rexaur, but a million times stronger than a Bite Bug.

And then there's the third category, the weird ones. A good example of a weird one is this thing called a Creeps. It's basically a black ghost that laughs like a hyena.

There's also that thing they call an Elastoid which is basically a floating octopus made of metal with only four legs and its head under its ass... yeah.

The story begins when I was a student in Balamb Garden (I know... just keep reading.). Squall was an anti-social kid, and I was a hit with the ladies. In my formless form, I'm a glowing orb. But, you see, I can shape shift into a human. And when I do, I gain the body of a human. I was in my human form then, interacting with Sherry, a girl with a pigtail, and I saw him...

His name was Squall Leonhart, seventeen, handsome, with an air of reserved confidence that seemed to glow everytime he said, "Whatever." Yes, there were some girls who liked him. But he was an anti-social kid, with an I-can-get-by-on-my-own attitude that reflected in all his behavior. When not in class, he was often seen wearing a really cool jacket, but he also wore dorky-ass belts (keyword, beltS. PLURAL.). Seriously... I don't even know how to describe it. I think it was just his way of saying, "I am unique." He was the only other guy in Balamb Garden to use a Gunblade as a weapon. Gunblade users were rare, mainly because Gunblades were hard to produce with the raw materials and such (They explode on impact, which, to keep them intact, requires a special metal called "Zelda" when they go BOOM!).

You ought to also know about the other guy, Seifer. He was Squall's rival who also used a Gunblade. But enough about him. The focus here is on Squall.

So I was walking by the entrance of the Training Center when I saw Squall exit from it. I said:

"'Sup Squall? How many Grats did you kill today?"

And he said, "None... I fought a T-Rexaur."

He fought a T-Rexaur and did not die. That was impressive. I immediately stopped on my tracks to talk to him.

"You fought a T-Rexaur and did not die?" I asked.

"...Yeah," he replied.

I got excited.

"Tell me about it!" I said.

"Sorry. I need to meet with Instructor Trepe," he replied.

What it was was that he was to go to the Fire Cavern to do a test to prove his skills. Trepe, Quistis Trepe, quite possibly the most attractive girl I know, was to accompany him. And in regards to that, Squall passed with flying colors.

While Squall was doing the exam, I was with Sherry. I went to the cafeteria with her to eat some 'dogs (Balamb Garden hotdogs were really good.).

To shed you some light on Sherry, I must describe her as a really cute girl. She was shy, but very smart and could hold on to sophisticated conversation. I really thought she was diggin' me.

"Do you like me, Sherry?" I asked with a wink.

"Uh, yeah..."

She didn't mean it. I could tell. She was taken aback by the question but didn't go all wuvvy duvvy.

"No you don't... I can tell. Who do you have a crush on?" I asked her, before taking a bite out of my hotdog sandwich.

And at this moment, she got all wuvvy duvvy. Even though she said, "Nobody," I knew she had a crush on someone. Squall, perhaps?

"Come on. Your secret is safe with me! Who do you have a crush on?" I asked her again.

"Umm..."

"Come on."

"Zell..."

I did not see that one coming.

So let me tell you about Zell...

Zell is five feet, six inches tall, an unarmed combat artist, with blonde hair, a face tattoo, with a really strong personality. By "strong," I mean emotional. By "emotional," I mean loud.

And it wasn't so much that Zell was unattractive, no, it was not that (he was attractive in his own way), but so much that Sherry seemed really incompatible with him by such a huge degree.

Sherry was calm, reserved, and had good control of her emotions. Zell was none of that. But you know what they say, love can be found in the most mysterious places.

A few hours later, after chatting with more girls and playing cards with the dudes, I, a potential SeeD, got sent off to the city of Dollet to do a mission (which was also an exam to see if I'm worthy of becoming a SeeD.). While in the ship that would take us to Dollet, a SeeD did a mission briefing. I barely listened, so I couldn't really tell you what we were there for. All I knew was that there was a bunch of Galbadian soldiers and we were supposed to eliminate them. I was prepared. I brought a gun with me, a beretta. It was kinda like Seifer's Hyperion Gunblade, except it was an actual gun.

I was with this girl, Selphie Tilmitt. Very energetic and fun. She was the squad leader, so I decided to stick with her. Her weapon was a nunchaku, which I thought was really cute. The other guy, Chad, was a black kid who held a sword.

When Squall's team arrived (or rather, Seifer's team as he was the squad leader.), they started mowing down the Galbadian soldiers like, well, whatever simile you can come up with. They barely left the rest of us with anything. I think what was most impressive, though, was Seifer, because unlike Squall and Zell, he didn't have any GFs (Guardian Forces) equipped!

Okay, so here's how GFs worked:

They're magical godlike creatures. When you are junctioned to them (or they're junctioned to you, for that matter.), you gain incredible abilities, like super-strength, super-speed, and the ability to wield magic. Seifer didn't need a GF to fight legions of Galbadian soldiers. He was naturally athletic and can wield fire magic naturally. In Balamb Garden, you have two choices as a student. Become a proficient fighter who wields a GF for magic purposes, or become a proficient fighter and wield magic naturally. Students who excel in combat were rewarded with GFs by the Balamb Garden Combat Committee. Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Quistis were all excellent students. They were offered GFs, and while Squall, Zell, and Quistis happily accepted, Seifer refused. He simply wanted to be a Fire Magic specialist. Also, he didn't wanna lose certain memories (I'll explain that one later.). Because Squall, Zell, and Quistis relied heavily on GFs, they didn't learn and didn't specialize in naturally wielding magic. Seifer, on the other hand, was an aficionado.

But enough about that. Let's resume the story. Read Chapter Two.


End file.
